The present invention relates generally to solid polymer electrolyte membranes of the type suitable for use in electrochemical devices and relates more particularly to a novel such membrane.
Electrochemical devices of the type comprising a solid polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) sandwiched between a pair of electrodes are well-known, such electrochemical devices finding applications as, for example, fuel cells, electrolyzers, sensors, gas concentrators, gas compressors, supercapacitors, ultracapacitors and industrial electrochemical process units.
A common type of solid polymer electrolyte membrane consists of a homogeneous perfluorosulfonic acid (PFSA) polymer, said PFSA polymer being formed by the copolymerization of tetrafluoroethylene and perfluorovinylether sulfonic acid. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,875, inventors Connolly et al., issued Nov. 1, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,889, inventors Ezzell et al., issued Sep. 11, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,695, inventors Ezzell et al., issued Oct. 23, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,431, inventor Cisar, issued Dec. 10, 2002, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. A commercial embodiment of a perfluorosulfonic acid polymer PEM is available from DuPont (Wilmington, Del.) as NAFION® PFSA polymer.
Although PFSA PEMs function in a generally satisfactory manner in electrochemical devices, there nonetheless remains room for improvement in certain properties of PFSA PEMs. For example, one common difficulty associated with PFSA PEMs is a lack of mechanical strength, resulting in a tendency for the PFSA PEMs to tear, especially when being handled (such as during assembly of an electrochemical cell) or in stressed areas where compression is applied thereto (such as in peripheral areas of PEMs sealed under pressure to other electrochemical cell components). Such a lack of mechanical strength also often leads to electrical shorting, which results in premature failures during cell operation as the typical porous electrodes in contact with the PEM have a tendency to penetrate the softened PEM. This problem of shorting is even greater when the membrane is made thin (e.g., less than 25 microns) in order to decrease membrane resistance.
Because the tendency to tear and to short is greatest when the PFSA PEMs are wet (especially at elevated temperatures) and because the PFSA PEMs must be wet in order to function properly, one approach to this problem has been to assemble electrochemical cells with dry PEMs and then to subject the PEMs to a humidification process. This approach, however, has its own shortcomings. One such shortcoming is that the dry assembly requires special moisture-free facilities, such as a “dry room.” Another such shortcoming is that the humidification process is time-consuming. Still another such shortcoming is that the humidification process typically results in the PEM swelling in a non-uniform manner, thereby creating stress in some areas of the PEM, as well as in other components of the cell that are in contact with the PEM, and introducing irregularities in the contact pressure applied over the entire active surface area of the PEM. (When the contact pressure is not uniform over the entire active surface area of the PEM, the performance of the electrochemical cell is adversely affected.) As can readily be appreciated, such irregularities are amplified where humidification is applied to a plurality of PEM-containing fuel cells arranged in a stack.
Moreover, if the PEM is subjected to variable conditions of humidity (e.g., alternating wet and dry intervals during periods of use and non-use, respectively), the membrane will undergo additional dimensional changes as it swells when wet and shrinks when dry. Such dimensional changes cause further stress to the PEM and to the other cell components, all of which are tightly packed together. If sufficiently great, such stress results in damage to the PEM and/or to the cell components in contact therewith. Pinholes/microcracks have a tendency to form along the cell or flow-field edges where one side of the membrane is heavily compressed by the fixture while the other side can still partially swell.
One approach that has been taken to address the aforementioned problem of low mechanical strength of PFSA PEMs has been to cross-link the membrane polymer. Such cross-linking reduces the swelling of the membrane when wet which, in turn, reduces the deterioration of the mechanical strength of the membrane when wet. Unfortunately, however, such cross-linking tends to make the membrane undesirably brittle under dry conditions.
Another approach to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,384, inventors Bahar et al., which issued Oct. 21, 2003, and which is incorporated herein by reference. In the aforementioned '384 patent, there is described a composite membrane that comprises a microporous sheet, said microporous sheet preferably being an expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) membrane, said ePTFE membrane preferably being formed by stretching a sheet of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) until pores are formed therein. The structure defining the pores of the microporous sheet is then at least partially covered with a functional material selected from (i) inorganic particulate; (ii) metal; and (iii) an organic polymer. In addition, the pores of the sheet are then at least partially filled with polymer electrolyte selected from (i) polymer compositions that contain metal salts; (ii) polymeric gels that contain electrolyte; and (iii) ion exchange resins, such as PFSA.
One disadvantage that has been noted by the present inventors regarding the foregoing composite membrane is that the pores of the expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE) sheet tend to follow a tortuous pathway between opposing surfaces of the ePTFE sheet, as opposed to following a direct or straight pathway between opposing surfaces. As a result of these tortuous pathways, protons conducted through the pores (by means of the polymer electrolyte that is disposed within the pores) have to travel considerably longer pathways through the membrane than merely the thickness of the membrane. Such longer pathways result in a reduction in the conductivity of the membrane and an increase in the resistivity of the membrane.
Another disadvantage that has been noted by the present inventors regarding the foregoing composite membrane is that a microporous sheet of ePTFE possesses only slightly better mechanical strength than a PFSA PEM. Consequently, the foregoing composite membrane is not significantly stronger than a PFSA PEM and is subject to the same types of shortcomings discussed above in connection with PFSA PEMs.
Still another disadvantage that has been noted by the present inventors regarding the foregoing composite membrane is that the stretching process that is used to expand the PTFE sheet to create the desired pores tends to result in a fairly uniform yet random distribution of pores throughout the sheet and cannot be tailored to control the positioning or concentration of pores in particular regions of the sheet. This is unfortunate because certain regions of the membrane, such as the membrane active area edges/corners or the membrane contact area with the current collector, are typically subjected to greater stresses than other regions. Consequently, pores in these regions of high stress undesirably diminish membrane strength in those regions where membrane strength is needed most.